


Elias vs Merlin

by Ahelya



Series: Petites Histoires du temps d'Albion [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 1 heure 1 thème, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Humor, J'emprunte des personnage à Kaamelott, Les sorciers sont juste des grands gamins, Not Season/Series 05 compliant, Nuit d'écriture, silly fic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 01:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16007027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya
Summary: Merlin semblait incapable de réellement haïr qui que ce soit et pourtant, il y avait un homme, un autre sorcier, dont la simple présence irritait immanquablement Merlin pour une raison que personne ne connaissait. Cet homme, c'était Élias de Kelliwic'h...





	Elias vs Merlin

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic a été écrite dans le cadre de la nuit d'écriture du Forum Francophone de fanfiction.net pour le thème « Zut ». Le principe, on a une heure pour écrire sur un thème donné.  
> Cet OS a en fait été rédigé en décalé de la nuit mais en toujouts à peu près en une heure.
> 
> L'excellent Élias de Kelliwic'h est un emprunt à l'excellente série Kaamelott d'Alexandre Astier.

**Elias vs Merlin**

 

« MEEEEEEEERLIIIIIIIIIIN ! » hurla Arthur dès que la délégation picte qu'il venait d'accueillir quitta la salle du trône de Camelot.

Bien qu'il se refuse de l'admettre, il y avait sans doute eu un temps, juste après avoir découvert la magie de Merlin, où Arthur avait cru que simplement crier le nom de son serviteur provoquerait l'apparition magique de ce dernier. La chose bien sûr ne s'était jamais réellement produite, le roi devait donc maintenant aller jusqu'à l'endroit qui était sans aucun doute l'un des plus redouté de Camelot, c'est-à-dire, la tour de l'Enchanteur Merlin.

« La délégation picte est là. » annonça Arthur à son entrée.

L'Enchanteur ne releva même pas la tête de l'étrange mixture qu'il était en train de préparer pour répondre d'un ton qui n'avait rien de sincère :

« Oh zut ! J'avais complètement oublié leur arrivée. »

Arthur retint à grand peine le soupir de lassitude. Il savait parfaitement pourquoi Merlin avait soudain décidé de ne pas être présent. Il était là après tout et Merlin, Arthur ne savait pas comment, était au courant de sa présence au sein de la délégation picte.

Arthur connaissait Merlin depuis longtemps. Il ne l'avait jamais vraiment vu détester qui que ce soit. Pas même leurs ennemis les plus redoutés. C'était toujours avec une tristesse certaine que Merlin se battait conte ceux qui attaquaient son roi, ses terres et tout ce qu'il pouvait représenter. Merlin semblait incapable de réellement haïr qui que ce soit et pourtant, il y avait un homme, un autre sorcier, dont la simple présence irritait immanquablement Merlin pour une raison que personne ne connaissait. Cet homme, c'était Élias de Kelliwic'h, le Grand Enchanteur du Nord, commandeur des loups de Calédonie et pourfendeur du dragon des neiges et cet Élias de Kelliwic'h était sans aucun doute l'un des membres les plus influents de la délégation picte qui se trouvait à Camelot en ce moment.

« Sois présent au banquet de ce soir. C'est un ordre.

-Je ne sais pas si une telle chose sera possible, Sire. Cette potion demande tellement d'attention et de temps... »

Cette fois, Arthur soupira clairement.

« Ecoute, si le pilori te manque autant… »

Merlin fut tout de même présent au banquet organisé en l'honneur de la délégation picte qui eut lieu ce soir-là. Sans doute pas à cause de la menace d'Arthur. Elle était faible. Le roi le savait pertinemment. Mais Merlin, malgré son idiotie, savait que son absence serait une insulte. Il savait aussi qu'Arthur voulait que ses négociations avec la délégation picte soient fructueuses. La simple présence d' Élias de Kelliwic'h l'irritait, c'était certain, mais il était tout de même venu au banquet. C'est sans aucun doute pour cette raison que lorsque Élias de Kelliwic'h trébucha à cause de sa longue robe et tomba par terre, Arthur fit comme s'il n'avait pas vu les yeux de Merlin devenir d'or quelques secondes plus tôt.

Mais Arthur finit rapidement par regretter d'avoir fermé les yeux sur ce tour pendable de Merlin puisque celui-ci fut apparemment considéré par Élias de Kelliwic'h comme une véritable déclaration de guerre et devint donc le point de départ de deux longues semaines où les deux sorciers passèrent la majorité de leur temps libre à se lancer les sorts les plus mesquins possibles. Arthur aurait dû se douter que les deux plus grands sorciers de leur pays n'étaient en fait que deux grands gamins…

C'est donc avec un soulagement immense qu'Arthur vit arriver la fin des négociations et le départ de la délégation picte. Arthur, et le reste de la cour et de ses gens, allait enfin pouvoir circuler librement dans le château sans avoir peur de déclencher un sort au résultat des plus stupides.

Le soulagement d'Arthur fut hélas de courte durée parce bien sûr, juste après le départ de la délégation picte, il franchit le pas de la porte de la chambre qu'avait occupé Élias de Kelliwic'h pendant son séjour à Camelot pour se retrouver plongé dans l'une des plus énormes fosses à purin de la cité.

« MEEEEEEEERLIIIIIIIIIIN ! »

 

* * *

 


End file.
